Marya
Lady Marya, Viscountess of Lancaster (formerly or Liverpool), Lady of Halton Castle, was a Lancaster resident, though spent most of her life in Liverpool as the bartender at the Paga Inn. She has been a spokesman, judge, public prosecutor, sheriff and Trade Minister for the County Palatine of Lancaster and town mentor for first Liverpool and then Lancaster. After a long journey through the southern counties with a wagon-load of Lancaster goods for sale, she went into retreat, emerging only to guard Liverpool against a possible invasion, and to hurry north to guard the new capital city of Lancaster. She moved there, setting up a bakery and a corn field. She spent some time as Mentor there, and as Sergeant of the Lancaster Home Guard detachment, but later relinquished these duties to others. She took over from Lark as Mayor in August 1457, serving two terms before handing over to Fredregar She and some of her associates have been know to write poetry and stories from time to time: for her own reference if nothing else, they may be found here. On 29th April 1458, Marya was requested by Lancashire Council to form an army for the defence of the county. She raised its flag on the 3th of March, naming it "1st Lancastrian Airborne Division". She moved north to obtain Cumberland blessing, then back south to recruit troops, and moved up to the border. Her movements from this point on are still classified as military secrets, but are known to include protecting the retreat of a defeated BoB regiment, arriving at Carlisle just in time to see the NNGO army vanish behind the walls, and a trip to Keswick. In the early hours of the morning of Sunday 20th June, the NNGO armies made an unsuccessful attempt to break out of Carlisle, and in the battle to prevent this, General Marya was killed, and her lifeless body beheaded by enemy troops. She left no will, and had no known descendants. Her mother Aggnes inherited her house, bakery, paperwork, and debts, and has been complaining about that last, and her daughter's lack of business sense, ever since. (OOC note: Marya died in-game. Her player then pushed the "ressurrect" button, but also paid to change her name and hair-style, and is RPing a a completely new and much nastier character. Marya's ghost appears from time to time, often "turning in her grave" as a response to her mother's activities.) Boats owned so far Marya was a keen fisherwoman while in Liverpool, and one of the managers of the Liverpool Fishing Map. Her boats so far have included: *The Black Pig - named after one of the swine she herds *The Efficient Penguin - name from a comment in a game message. (She is unsure what a "penguin" may be). *The "Arpu" - similar to the "Argo", but the fleece being sought is purple rather than golden. While in Lancaster, her fishing was done in the river by a cormorant trained for her by her friend Ooc. Sadly, the bird was not house-trained, so sat on the tavern roof rather than joining the company inside. Known associates Daffid the lamb (baa-sheep at the Paga Inn) claims to be Marya's brain. He may well be right. A flying pig has been known to carry messages for her. While neither of these has ever said any more than "baaa" or "oink", they think a lot, and often act on their own initiative. She's been given a small puppy with large paws, called Hugh, by Nivera - it's a half-brother to the one owned by Jewbeard A trader, one "Buttercup" by name, bears quite a strong resemblance to Marya, and seems to ply similar routes at times when Marya is (supposedly) doing more responsible and less fun things. Mcgonagall_the_barred, a Scottish poet of remarkable talents(*) appears to have had messages from her (by flying pig) inviting him to a poetry contest in Lancaster - he has since stayed on, apparently under the influence of Royome's charms. Ooc, a scholar and birdwatcher, became a close friend of hers while in Lancashire for the May Festical of 1457, and had won a date with her in an auction: this never took place, firstly due to the gentleman's abrupt departure (apparently due to nerves), and then due to Marya's military duties. (*) Remarkably bad Category:People